


Stocking stuffers

by taradidli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas one shot, Couch Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week 2020, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Kozume Kenma, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Santa Kink, Santa Sex, Sex, Smut, kuroken one shot, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taradidli/pseuds/taradidli
Summary: Christmas dreams really do come trueYou should genuinely read this lmaoKuroo is santa and Kenma is lonelyThis is a joke but it's not actually that bad if you ask me
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Stocking stuffers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmo/gifts).



> gimme kudos plz

Kenmas POV-

T’was the night before Christmas and all through the house the only creature that was stirring was Kenma Kozume. It was exactly 11:40 pm and Kenma was sitting on his couch staring up at the ceiling thinking of all the other things that he could be doing right now. He had been alone for the past 4 months, after being disowned by his parents after coming out, only ever talking to the cashier at the grocery store, you could also count his stream but those are just words on a screen to him. He had never really had many friends; they all usually ended up getting sick of his reserved and quiet nature and moving on. There was someone who he did consider a friend however and that was some weird elf that had come into Kenmas room each Christmas eve just looking at him stuffing his stocking and leaving. He wondered if even though Kenma didn’t have one this year maybe he would still show. As he was shuffling through the rest of his thoughts getting more and more bored as time went on he decided to just try to feel some pleasure this holiday season and stuck his hand down his sweats. 

Kuroo’s POV-

Christmas Eve, it’s the busiest day of the year and Kuroo’s first year taking over for his father, the former Santa Clause. It’s not like it’s Kuroo’s first time out on the job he’s been going with his father since he was 10 and the only thing different is now the elves will be sorting the presents and not him. Before all he would do is get the presents for the next house and maybe come in to help set them down. The one house he always went into however was Kenma Kozume, ever since he first set eyes on the boy he had been entranced by him. 

It was 9 years ago when Kuroo was first learning how to stuff stockings when he walked into the boys room. It was the first time he had ever seen someone his age with the kind of hair he had it was yellow-blonde at the tips and a dark brown at the roots and though the dye job looked awful he thought it was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. The way he signed softly in his sleep and how his eyelids twitched like he was watching a movie in them Kuroo couldn’t help but wonder what color was under them. Kuroo was fully enveloped in Kenma until he remembered his job, he quickly filled the stocking at the end of Kenmas bed and rushed away back to his father. He didn’t know it then but as his obsession got stronger and his feelings evolved he realized he had fallen for the boy. The day he found out it was Kuroo’s final training year before taking over and he was double checking the naughty and nice list, as he skimmed over Kenmas name he selected his file and started rereading about his life as he had done so many times before, then it hit him this was the only person who Kuroo knew inside and out he could perfectly recite his daily schedule as well as his favorite games and food. Kuroo was fucked. He longed to see him again and although he had never spoken to him or even seen his eyes open he knew that he was in love with Kenma Kozume. 

As Kuroo was packing the final things on his sleigh he thought of how Kenma would be in a different house this year with no one but himself and was upset to know there was no stocking hanging on his bed this year. He quickly pushed away this thought as he had to focus and do this job right, he hopped on his sleigh with his helper elves, waved a last goodbye to his parents and sped away. The first 40,000,000 houses went surprisingly smoothly, getting through without a hitch he continued on his journey only mistaking a motion detector for a light setting off an alarm and waking up the family dog both who were silenced by the elves in 3 seconds. 

  
  


He continued on his journey finishing over 70% of the houses when he finally reached Kenmas apartment complex. He snuck inside the apartments setting down the perspective presents when he finally came to Kenmas. He quietly snuck into the living room where a small dying tree sat to place down the newest games Kenma had wanted when he heard a whimper on the couch. He spun around quickly to see a dimly lit mostly naked Kenma with his hand wrapped around cock slowly but harshly moving up and down. Kuroo let out a gasp and Kenma quickly stopped and covered himself with the blanked. There was barely any light in the room so he couldn't make out Kenmas eyes as they shot open to the noise. 

“Hello?” he heard Kenma say. Kuroo was frozen in his spot not wanting to either melt into the floor or join Kenma on the small couch. “Hello?” he heard again and this time he decided to say fuck it and respond.

“Uh hi.” Kuroo said back and he heard a little gasp from Kenma.

“You came?” he said in a disbelieving tone “I didn’t think you would.”

“What?” Kuroo said, thoroughly confused.

“You’re that elf that always sneaks into my room on Christmas eve right?”

“Elf? I’m no elf, I'm THE Santa. Or well I am now, technically starting today” Kuro says moving his head up in a pretentious motion. 

“Ohh ok, congrats I guess, so what are you doing standing there?” He whispers shyly.

“Well, I, Uh, I guess... “ He signs in defeat for an excuse and says “I was watching you.” Kenmas breath hitches and his face turns red though Kuroo doesn’t see that. 

“Watching me?”

“Ya I liked it, I kinda watch you every year, sorry if that sounds creep-”

“No, it surprisingly isn’t” Kenma interrupts “You’re like the loudest ‘Santa’ I’ve ever heard so each time you came into my room it felt nice to have some company.” 

“Oh well i'm glad then” Kuroo rubs his neck and bows his head not knowing what to say next just as an elf barges into the room. 

“Sir! It’s time to go we’re 10 minutes behind and if we don't leave now there’s no way we can make the rest of the stops before morning.”

“Fuck, I got distracted sorry” Kenma blushes again at that. “I’ll be out in 2 seconds” He turns back to Kenma “Uhh is there anyway it would be ok if I stopped by after I’m finished to, Uhhh, celebrate?”

“I would love too, see you then” 

Kuroo runs back to where he came but not before yelling back to Kenma “You can call me Kuroo by the way” 

“Kuroo, I like it” He whispered to himself as he started prepping for their celebration later.

The elves that Kuroo brought are surprisingly way faster than expected and they were able to go from 10 minutes behind to 45 minutes ahead of schedule. They finished about 3 hours later and Kuroo rushed to drop off the sleigh back at the North Pole and rushed back to Kenma’s. He was still in his Santa suit as he knocked on the door.

“It’s open” He heard from the inside. Kuroo slowly creaked the door open to reveal a still dark apartment and as his eyes adjusted to the change in light noticed Kenma still in the same position he was when he left. Just as he had hoped for. Kuroo closed the door and snuck over to Kenma, noticing the bottle of lube uncapped on the table next to him. “I’m glad you came back,” Kenma said, sounding a little out of breath.

“Of course I would, I always do” they stayed in silence a moment longer until Kuroo finally managed the courage to go next to Kenma. As he got closer he noticed Kenmas hands were positioned above his head and with further examination noticed they were handcuffed together and his shirt was thrown on the floor next to him. Kuroo was about to lose his mind when he heard Kenma speak again.

“Can you help me I seem to be stuck” His tone was seductive and alluring and Kuroo couldn’t help but bend down to Kenma as he did Kenma shot up stealing Kuroo’s lips in a kiss. He moaned into it, taking his hand in Kenma's hair, pulling his head back to deepen the kiss. Kenma then used his leg to pull Kuroo on top of him pressing their bodies together so that Kuroo could feel his hard on, on his stomach. They both moaned as their bodies grinded against each other.

“Ugh Kenma my god.” Kuroo groaned. They continued rubbing on each other as they made out when Kuroo reached down to Kenmas waistband. “May I?” He whispered, and Kenma nodded as quickly as possible wanting the restraints off his dick. Kuroo hooked a finger under Kenmas waistband and slowly pulled down to reveal the tent in his boxers. Kuroo moved down so that his face was level with Kenmas hard cock and he slowly palmed it. Kenma whimpered as Kuroo moved his hand over Kenma and started begging for more. Kuroo complied and slowly revealed Kenma from his boxers. Once it was out Kuro stared at the figure in front of him fully naked, and all his, as his hand traveled over Kenmas body. As his hands traveled back down to his cock he lowered his head to the tip as well, flicking his tongue over the sensitive spot. 

“Augh, Kur-” Kuroo takes Kenma in his mouth cutting off his sentence and releasing another moan. He slowly moves on Kenma moaning on his cock causing Kenma to thrash in his spot. After another couple strokes Kuroo releases him from his mouth and moves back to his lips this time having one hand caresses his cheek while the other brushes his hole. Kenma moans at the contact and Kuroo takes the opportunity to stick one finger in. He moves it past the knuckle waiting for Kenma to relax before he moves again. When he does he slowly brings the finger in and out of Kenma before he decides he could add another. This time Kuroo grabs the lube from off of the counter and lathers his fingers in the substance. Again Kuroo pushes into Kenma the slick fingers moving to open him up this time he relaxes a lot faster so Kuroo adds a third finger for good measure.

“Is this ok?” Kuroo asks, hovering above Kenma. He nods and shoots his head up to connect them in another kiss. Kuroo speeds up his fingers while Kenmas tongue is in his mouth, Kenma splits their lips apart letting out another moan. 

“Take that off” Kenma says looking at his suit. Kuroo quickly rips off his clothes throwing the red and white gown to the floor finally releasing his throbbing cock. Kenma gasps at the sight and Kuroo climbs back over him. He re-inserts his fingers, finishing opening him up as he grabs the bottle of lube and starts coating his own cock. He releases his fingers from Kenma and positions himself in front of him.

“Are you good,” Kuroo asks again just for reassurance, Kenma nods again and opens his mouth but no words are able to come out because Kuroo’s tip is slowly shoved into Kenma. Instead what is released is a whimper as he feels a burning sensation to where Kuroo is. Kuroo stills and lets Kenma get used to the sensation before slowly moving into Kenma. He speeds up his pace as Kenma starts to open for him and an overwhelming sensation spreads across his entire body. He moans as his head falls next to Kenmas hearing small whimpers of pleasure from the other man. He continues to move in and out of Kenma repositioning himself whenever Kenma lets out a particularly pleasured moan. Knowing that Kuroo is hitting the right spot he pounds harder into his prostate. “Oh god Kenma you feel so good,” He whispers into his ear.

“Fuck Kuro- Shit augh,” He continues to moan as Kuroos pace speeds up going deeper hitting Kenmas prostate every jerk and sending shivers up his spine. “Fuck Kuroo, I- I’m not gonna, fuck, I’m gonna cum,”

“Me- ugh Me too, fuck Kenma,” Kuroo pounds into Kenma wanting to feel the sweet release when he remberes He hasn’t seens Kenmas eyes. He quickly lurches, still inside Kenma, to reach the lamp next to them and flick it on. He stares at Kenmas face, his closed eyes and face scrunched in pleasure. Kuroo starts pounding Kenma harder again and he can feel that he’s getting close. “Kenma open your eyes” Kenma complies and a piercing yellow shows through them. It's probably the most beautiful thing Kuroo’s ever seen and it’s enough to push him over the edge. “Fuck, Kenma, cumming” He moans.

“Aguh, me, Too” they both yell through their release both pouring in and on eachother. They both start to shake as they ride out the last of their orgasm and Kuroo falls right onto Kenmas chest. After a few seconds of heavy breathing Kuroo sits up, removes himself from Kenma and unhandcuffs him letting his hands free. He stands up and Kenma goes to follow him.

“Nope sit back down,” Kuroo says and Kenma looks confused but compiles. When Kuroo comes back into the room a minute later he is holding two wash rags, one he’s wiping himself down with. He sits next to where Kenma is laying and looks him in the eyes again then starts to clean all of the sweat and cum off of him. They both pull their boxers back on and Kenma lays on Kuroo’s side. “Your eyes are beautiful,” Kuroo says in his groggy state. Kenma just hums as a response as they both drift to sleep.

When Kenma wakes up in the morning he's tightly wrapped around Kuroo’s torso.

“Thanks for not leaving me last night” Kenma whispers into Kuroo’s chest.

“I would never leave without saying goodbye especially not to you,” Kuroo smiles and kisses his forehead. “I should probably get going soon though I don’t want to get into too much trouble” They laugh as both Kenma and Kuroo sit up on the couch Kuroo puts the rest of his suit back on and collects his things to leave. He then turns to Kenma “I’ll see you later Kenma.”

“Come back, okay Kuroo” Kenma says with his head down.

“I always do,” he says, pulling Kenma’s head up by his chin and connecting their lips.

The end 


End file.
